The World Looks Better Through Your Eyes
by ButZayaKissed
Summary: Sequel to "Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved"! Zaya's relationship adventures and struggles following "Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved". T for now, maybe M in later chapters. Enjoy! Reviews/favorites/follows are all appreciated.
1. Anniversary Pt 1

**Sequel to "Kiss Me if You Wanna be Loved"**

Dear everyone...Last night's episode was so magical, in my opinion. I loved it. ALSO THE PROMO...ZAYA IS HAPPENING, GUYS. FINALLLY! I've been waiting too long for this. Everyones like pissed/freaking out but I'm like I don't even care, I ship both :) THEY KISS THOUGH, GUYS. KISSSSSS. So I was inspired to write this chapter due to last nights promo.

Also-i'm a little skeptical Degrassi writers could be stealing ideas from this fanfic ;) lol jk, I wish.

I don't own Degrassi, if I did Zaya would've happened in season 11.5… ;)

I'm working on a Caya story right now so it might be a little difficult to manage both but I'll figure it out so that It's fair and I update both equally :) Hope you're all doing wonderful.

Sorry it didn't come sooner but enjoy!

Ch. 1

**Anniversary**

**Pt.1**

Two weeks or so had gone by and Maya and Zig's relationship was pure bliss. The amount of hate they'd received was unbelievable; Even nearly a month after they still were receiving threats. Neither one cared or were scared, really. The threats mostly came from the hockey team, and Zig and Maya knew they were all talk.

Or at least thought they were all talk….

It was Maya and Zig's one month anniversary today. Maya brought his gift to school on Monday morning.

He might've forgotten, he didn't remember his and Tori's four month anniversary. Maya didn't mind if he forgot about it, all that mattered to her is that they were together.

She arrived at her locker to find Zig waiting for her. Maya smiled at Zig as she approached.

"Hello beautiful." Zig whispered in her ear sweetly before placing a peck on her lips.

"Hey scoundrel...How are you today?" Maya grinned and blushed at her boyfriends action.

"Scoundrel..? We're back to that..?" Zig laughed, remembering how she pretended to be his angry girlfriend on the first day of school.

"Yes, we are..." Maya joked with Zig, smirking.

"I liked you since that first day, you know…" He told her, honestly, grabbing her hand in his and holding it.

Maya just shook her head. "Someones trying to get on my good side..." Maya laughed at his comment but smiled widely at his sincereness.

"No. Just telling the truth." He said with a truthful grin and gave her another peck on the lips.

Maya blushed again and then remembered she had to give him something.

"Oh, Zig! I have something for you…" Maya told him, recalling that she had a gift for him.

Zig's brow furrowed in confusion.

She took her backpack off her back and put it down for a moment. Maya unzipped her black-patterned bag that had a ton of key-chains on it.

She pulled out a small gift bag and handed it to him.

"Our one month…" Zig said with a smile.

_"She had remembered. PHEW, this makes me look less like a loser for getting her a gift, too." _Zig breathed a sigh of relief.

Maya grinned at his awareness of the date. "Wait..you remembered?" Maya asked, biting her lip excitedly.

"Of course, My. I wouldn't forget the best day of my life...silly" He teased her jokingly before he began opening the present. She often called him things like doofus, or scoundrel, although it was usually in the most loving way possible.

First he read the card, that was the polite thing to do.

"Dear Zig,

You're the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for. I'm so glad you noticed and chose me, although I'm still not sure why you did...You're handsome, kind, funny, talented, and smart. The perfect man. My perfect man… :) I try to tell you that often but I don't think I do it nearly enough. I really love you. I hope this anniversary will be the first of many to come.

Love, My/Mrs. Maya Novak ;)"

Maya teased in the letter. She referred to a note he had wrote her around a month ago that said "Mrs. Maya Novak" in the PS. After he saw innumerable hearts filled with "Zig+Maya" in her notebook(while searching for a blank piece of paper), and a few with Mrs. Maya Novak in it, it had become sort of an inside joke for the two.

Key word being **_sort-of_** because they both had actual intentions of marrying each-other one day, although they knew it wasn't realistic.

Zig's smile turned infinite as he read the card. He looked like a love-struck fool. "My, this is perfect. I love you so much."

He leaned in, giving her a tender kiss on the lips before even opening the gift. Zig knew the gift would be amazing but nothing compared to how much that card meant to him.

Maya kissed him back and smiled lovingly at Zig. "I love you too…"

Zig now opened the gift bag and found a set of assorted multi-colored Dunlop guitar picks. He smiled widely, he'd been talking about how he needed some new picks.

He loved how she listened to him and how she was always thinking of him. Tori was always too busy in her own world to worry about Zig.

Maya watched in delight at Zig's smile widened while he opened his gift.

"I knew you'd been wanting some of those…" Maya commented with a grin.

"I have been. Thank you so much…This is great." He smiled gratefully. Zig got ready to put the gift away, thinking that was the only thing in the bag...which was perfectly fine with him.

Maya stopped him, her arm touching his before he put it down. "There's something else in there." She smirked and removed the tissue paper, revealing the next gift.

Zig looked at the bottom of the gift bag to find the other gifts.

The next gift as a folded piece of sheet-music. He identified it as the one Maya used when she played that song for him. It was the night they kissed, right before whisperhug rehearsal.

"I know you really liked that song I wrote. You wanted me to show it to Mo...but I wrote it for you. That's why I didn't show it to him... You're the only one who's ever heard it." Maya said with a shy grin, blushing profusely, embarrassed by her nerdy sentimental confession.

Zig blushed slightly. Zig barely **_ever_** blushed, but right now he couldn't help it.. His girlfriend was so perfect, he didn't understand how he got so lucky.

"That's amazing, Maya. Thank you. I loved that song...will you play it again for me sometime?" Zig requested, grinning.

Maya nodded furiously with a huge smile, accepting his proposition. She made a copy of the sheet music, so she could practice it for him, and gave him the original.

Zig looked in the bag to make sure there weren't any more gifts...and he found another one in the process.

It was an IOU. "IOU a surprise gift…!?" It said.

Zig shook his head in disbelief but a smile remained on his face. "Another gift? This is already way too much! But thank you. This is the perfect gift."

"You're welcome. Come over for dinner tonight and I'll give you your final gift?" Maya smiled hopefully at her boyfriend.

"Absolutely. I have a gift for you, too." Zig said before the bell-rang. It was the warning bell, that meant it was almost time for class.

_"He got me a gift, too?! I hope it's nothing too expensive. Having him as a boyfriend is the only gift I need…"_ She thought, and chuckled internally at her cheesy saying.

"Zig...you didn't have to do that…" Maya spoke, concerned. She still thought Zig was sweet to get her something, but hoped he hadn't gone all out.

"I know, but I wanted to." Zig smiled in response, trying to crush her concern.

She wasn't completely satisfied with his answer but her concern had diminished slightly.

"I'll be over tonight at 7, with your gift." He gave her a quick kiss before running off to class. They were both going to be late if they didn't hurry.


	2. Anniversary Pt 2

Hey Guys-I've been trying to update all my fics everyday but I'm really stuck on my Caya one(don't know what to write about) and I've been working on this chapter for the past few days. I haven't been feeling too great lately, so that's also why I haven't updated sooner. Enough excuses, I know :p Sorry everyone but I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's literally like never-ending but it's filled with adorableness :) Hope you like. Please read and review! :)

P.s.-the end of the chapter is rated M for sexual situations...

Bonus ships this chapter; Jatie and Beckdam

**Ch. 2**

**Anniversary Pt. 2 **

Maya walked into French class bubbling with excitement for dinner with Zig. Tori and Tristan noticed right away.

"Happy one month!" Tori said a little too loudly due to excitement for her best friend.

"Best month of your life?" Tristan asked with a knowing grin.

Maya just nodded with a smile and bit her lip.

Cam still sat next to her.

Just my luck.. she thought.

He had over-heard all of their girl-talk and was probably annoyed, Maya guessed.

_"He had to be over me by now, right?"_ She thought.

"Happy one month... Hope you're happy..." Cam said to Maya sarcastically.

Maya, Tristan, and Tori were all taken aback by his sudden spiteful comment, and rude tone.

They looked shocked.

Maya still felt awful about the whole Cam situation. She wished they could be friends again but Cam had ignored her for the most part since the breakup. When he did acknowledge her it didn't prove to be a pleasant encounter. This, however, was the first outrightly rude comment he'd hear from Cam. He'd mostly kept to himself.

"I'm sorry, Cam..." Maya's apology was sincere and a frown sat upon her lips.

"Yeah. Whatever.." Cam spoke again. This time his tone was less harsh and more annoyed.

Maya shook it off and tried not to let it bother her.

Tori and Tristan just shot her a sympathetic glance. Tori patted her on the shoulder, comfortingly.

Maya just smiled at her two friends, grateful for their support. "It's fine guys, thanks."

French went by slowly and nothing notable happened...until it was time to assign partners for a project. The French teacher always assigned groups.

Maya sighed at the mention of the project and knew with her luck she'd end up being paired with Cam. She just knew it.

"Your partner will be whoever is sitting to the right of you. No exceptions." The teacher explained.

Maya dreadfully looked to her right. Cam's brown eyes met with her blue ones.

Cam rolled his eyes at the blond.

"_Great..more time with my ex-girlfriend of two days. This should go well.._" Cam thought, bitterly.

"This'll be a two week group project. You'll have to work on it outside of school because we still have to cover a ton more chapters before the end of the year. We will set aside 15 minutes of class-time every day to work on it."

Maya looked back at Tristan and Tori who were paired with each-other.

Maya sent them a "Kill me now" glance and they just replied with a helpless shrug and an apologetic frown. There was nothing they could do about it.

Next class was math with Zig. She couldn't wait to tell him about this...

He automatically noticed a disappointed, sad look on her face as she walked in.

"What's wrong, babe?" Zig asked, concerned.

Maya took her usual seat next to him and just sighed. "I have a French project..."

Zig's eyebrows raised, unsure of why she would be so frustrated by that. "_Unless there were something else involved.." _Zig thought.

"The teacher made me and Cam partners." Maya added, hesitantly. She didn't know how he was going to react. He was very protective of her.

Zig's jaw dropped. "Are you serious Maya?! That sucks!" Zig exclaimed, sympathizing with his girlfriend. He patted her on the arm gently.

"Is there extra time outside of school required?" Zig asked, nervous for the answer.

Maya nodded, regretfully.

"Oh no...I just hope he keeps his hands to himself. I'll mess him up if he gets handsy with you!" Zig told his girlfriend, honestly frustrated by the entire situation.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Every-time he glances at me he looks like he wants to vomit..." Maya rolled her eyes, annoyed at the thought. She tried to explain how pointless her boyfriend's fear was.

"Trust me. The last thing he wants to do is touch me..." She assured him.

Zig nodded, trusting his girlfriend's word.

"Good...touching you is reserved for me and me alone." Zig simpered and whispered seductively into her ear. He gave her a kiss on the side of her neck.

Maya blushed and giggled. "Zig!" She jabbed his side, jokingly.

Zig shrugged and smiled mischievously. He pretended he had done nothing wrong.

Zig really **_didn't_** do anything wrong but Maya was embarrassed by him doing things like that in public. Especially in class.

Thankfully the teacher wasn't in the room yet.

Mike Dallas was, however, along with another member of the hockey team.

"You guys are gross..." Dallas spoke disdainfully.

Maya ignored him and rolled her eyes. Zig just sat there with his arms crossed, not phased or amused by Dallas' comment.

"Don't think you're off the hook, niners. You're still going to pay for what you did to my boy." Dallas said with condescending smile, letting them know they weren't out of the woods yet.

Zig just put up the a-okay/perfect sign with his fingers and gave him a disbelieving grin. He wasn't scared of Dallas or the Ice Hounds. They hadn't done anything yet and it'd been an entire month.

_"Must take those pea-brains extra long to come up with a scheme.." _Zig thought and laughed at his own thoughts.

Dallas mistook this as Zig laughing at him and shot Zig the evil eye.

The math teacher walked in and started class.

The rest of the day was uneventful and went by quickly. At 3pm Zig and Maya met up at her locker.

"I'll see you tonight?" Maya smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek before closing her locker. She was getting ready to walk to Katie's car so she could be driven home.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Zig smiled at his girlfriend as she walked away.

Zig and Maya were both incredibly excited for their anniversary dinner.

Zig changed into something a little more formal. He decided on his Degrassi khakis because he didn't own anything else fancy enough.

He remembered Tori had made fun of him for wearing his khakis to school after the uniform policy had been revoked, and he rolled his eyes at the thought. Maya was better than that. She would never judge him for that type of thing.

He wore a royal blue button down shirt, untucked. Zig reapplied his deodorant and sprayed on some axe. He popped an ice-breaker in his mouth and put the container of them in his pocket.

He smiled at himself in the mirror. Zig didn't look half-bad.

He began preparing Maya's present.

He had been working for a barber around the corner for the past month, just sweeping up excess hair and doing other small jobs.

Zig had managed to save up $50. He made $100 but gave the extra 50 to his mom. He always did anything he could to help his mom. Even an extra $50 around the house helped. It was enough to feed them for two weeks.

Zig had bought Maya a portable/foldable music stand for 25 dollars. He knew she'd been wanting one.

Zig placed a single red-rose in the pink-gift bag, and some coupons for boyfriend/girlfriend type stuff.

He gave her three coupons. One was good for a free kiss, the next was a get out of jail free card If she ever needed saving OR If they ever got into a fight. The final coupon was for a date-night of her choice; movie, dinner, mini-golf. Whatever she asked for. No questions asked.

He wrote her a song as well. It wasn't a composition as much as it was a few chords and some lyrics. Zig hoped she would like it.

He left the house with his guitar in-it's case and gift-bag in hand.

Adam was going to give him a ride. Adam pulled up in a small silver SUV. _"Must be his mom's.."_ Zig thought.

Zig saw a blond girl was seated on the passenger side so he got into the backseat. He placed the gift bag on the seat next to him and his guitar on the floor near his feet.

"Hey Adam. Hey uh..Becky, is it?" Zig asked, not exactly sure that was her name. He'd seen her around school a few times.

"Hey man. What's up?" Adam responded with a grin.

"Yes. I'm Becky. Becky Baker." Becky explained with a shiny over-enthusiastic smile. She looked over her shoulder to the backseat so she could politely give Zig her attention.

"Cool. That's what I thought." Zig smiled back at both of them.

"Not much! Just nervous for the big date." Zig said in response to Adam's "what's up?".

"Don't worry you'll be fine!" Adam assured him.

"I'm sure everything will go swimmingly. I'll pray for you... OOH is that a guitar? Are you going to serenade her?!" Becky chimed in.

Zig smiled graciously at both of them.

"Thanks guys...and yeah. I wrote a song for her."

Becky squealed from the front-seat. "THAT'S SO ROMANTIC! Adam...would you ever write a song for me?"

Zig just shook his head, chuckling at the Christian girl's reaction.

"Maybe someday. But don't get ahead of yourself, princess. This is only our second date." Adam teased and shot her a wink.

Becky smiled widely at the BOY next to her.

Finally they arrived at the Matlin household. Zig was in for an exciting night.

"Thank you so much for the ride." Zig said as he got out of the car.

"No problem. Good-luck man." Adam said with a smile.

Becky said good-luck, too.

_"Hm..she seems nice. I hope Adam and her end up dating. He deserves to be happy."_ Zig thought, somewhat sentimentally about his close friend.

Zig walked up to the door with his guitar-case and gift bag.

He knocked on the door. Katie opened it.

"Hey Zig. Maya's just getting ready. She'll be down in five." Katie assured him with a smile.

"While we wait why don't you join me in the living room. My parents aren't here tonight, they went out to dinner. I'll be your chaperone." Katie spoke intimidatingly.

They walked into the living room together.

Zig sat down on the couch, a few cushions away from Katie, and placed his guitar case down near his feet.

He held the gift-bag in his hand.

"Lucky for you Jake is coming over in a bit so I won't be watching you like a hawk the entire time. But just keep in mind...I have eyes in the back of my head and if you try anything I'll know." Katie said, threatening him.

Zig just nodded his head obediently. He was scared of her. She was scarier than the ice-hounds.

"Now, I have to ask you a few questions." Katie told him, all-business.

"Okay.." Zig answered hesitantly.

"What are your intentions now that you're dating Maya?" Katie asked.

Maya quietly walked down the stairs. An over-sized gift bag in hand. She wore a soft satiny teal v-neck sundress and a gold charm bracelet.

Maya stood next to the corner of the hallway. She could hear what was going on in the living room but didn't enter. She wanted to know what Katie and Zig were talking about.

"Only good intentions, Katie. I promise. I love her. I always have." Zig smiled at the thought and spoke from his heart. He looked Katie directly in the eye.

Katie just nodded her head but her eyes remained narrow. "Do you drink or do drugs?"

"No." Zig answered,

truthfully. He had drank before but he wouldn't count it as "drinking" because he didn't do it frequently and it was always in moderation. His dad was an alcoholic, but luckily he didn't take after him.

"Are you a virgin?" Katie asked.

Zig took half-a second to answer this one. Was it a trick question? He had only done it once. Zig decided to tell the truth.

"No." Zig glanced down at his feet.

Katie raised her eyebrows, surprised he didn't lie. She admired him for telling her the truth. Maya walked into the room, quickly after Zig answered that, sparing him from any more awful questions.

"Are you done scaring away my boyfriend now?" Maya teased her sister and smiled at her boyfriend.

Zig looked up as she entered the room. His jaw-dropped. She looked beautiful.

"Just about." Katie teased her little sister back.

Maya rolled her eyes jokingly and looked at Zig to see how he was doing.

He looked shocked and was staring at her..Maya blushed deeply. "What...?" She asked, nervous.

"Nothing. It's just-you look stunning." Zig manage to stumble out with a wide grin. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Maya blushed even more. "Thanks. You look handsome, too." Maya looked at his khakis and dark blue shirt and grinned at the effort. He looked adorable.

The front door-bell rang and Katie ran to it. It was Jake. Katie ran back into the living room with Jake in tow.

"Maya, Jake and I are going to watch TV in here. You guys can have the basement. The pizza should be here in thirty minutes."

Jake gave a smile and a wave to both of the niners.

"Okay. Thanks. Call us when it's here!" Maya requested.

Katie nodded and smiled.

They walked down to the basement together, both had their hands full. Gift bags in both their hands and a guitar solely in Zig's.

They plopped their things down on the floor and sat down on the couch.

Maya smiled at her boyfriend once they were in the basement. She leant over to give him a proper, yet short, tender kiss on the lips.

Zig smiled and his lips met hers in return.

"I have part two of your gift in here..." Maya looked up at him with a grin as she handed over the large gift bag.

Zig smiled at his girlfriend and began opening the gift. Inside was an unopened box that contained a brand new skateboard. It was the one Zig had been wanting.

Zig's jaw dropped for the second time that evening. He was shocked and nearly jumped up and down like a seven year old boy on Christmas receiving that BIG gift he'd be wanting all year.

"Maya, this is awesome! I've been wanting it forever. Thanks so much." Zig gave her a peck on the lips and a grateful smile.

Maya just shrugged and grinned.

He placed the skateboard box back in the bag and handed Maya over her present.

He took the rose out and gave it to Maya before she opened it.

Maya smiled as she smelt the rose. "Thanks Zig. That's sweet."

He smiled back at her. She began opening the gift and found a portable music-stand!

"Zig, it's perfect! Thank you!" Maya exclaimed, her face lit up.

"There's something else in there." Zig said.

Maya looked and found the love coupons. "These are adorable. Thank you. Can I use this one now?" She teased, showing him the kiss coupon.

"I was hoping you would." Zig grinned and gave her a short, tender kiss.

Their lips met and it was like their first kiss all over-again. Magical, as usual. That WAS where they had kissed for the first time.

"I love you." Zig told her with a goofy love-struck grin.

"And I love you." Maya reminded him, her smile matched his.

"I have another gift for you but I'll save it for after dinner." Zig said.

"Hmm.." Maya spoke with a curious grin.

Katie called them up for pizza and they ate with Katie and Jake for around 15 minutes. Then at eight they returned to the basement.

"So what's part 2 of my gift?" Maya asked with an interested smile.

Zig smiled at her, chuckling at her eagerness. He opened his guitar case and pulled out his axe.

He didn't bring an amp but he figured she'd still be able to hear the chords while he sang. It was quiet in there and he played loudly.

Zig began playing his song and singing with a smile. He looked Maya in the eyes as he played.

"Never thought I'd be this lucky

Finally having the girl I love by my side

It took me long enough

But I made the right choice

I love your smile

The way you sing

Your nervous blush

Your pretty blue eyes

I love everything about you

But most of all I just love you

Having you by my side

Kissing me, telling me everything's going to be alright

You're there for me no matter what

I'll be here forever"

Maya blushed as she was serenaded. She held in a chuckle at how she blushed as he sang the part about her blushing. Her smile grew infinite and her heart soared.

The song was over, and Zig put away his guitar. He looked back up to Maya for her response. During the song she looked like a giant ball of sunshine. He couldn't help but smile pridefully at the fact that he was the cause of that beautiful grin.

"Zig. That was perfect. No ones ever written a song for me before." Maya beamed.

"I'm glad you like it. No one ever wrote a song for me before you came along, either." Zig winked at her.

Maya laughed at his comment.

"I'm so madly in love with you, Maya Matlin." Zig smiled at her.

"I'm so crazy in love with you, Zigmond Novak." Maya answered, still beaming.

Zig leant in to kiss her lips eagerly. Maya responded with the same passion and excitement. Their kissing quickly turned into a steamy make-out session. Their lips tangoed furiously and tongues glazed the others, fighting for dominance.

Zig moved his lips down to her neck, kissing so roughly it left a mark.

Maya's breath was heavy and ragged. She began to unbutton his shirt and took off his white undershirt as well.

Zig was compliant and helped her. She raked her hands down his chest as she kissed him more fiercely than before. Zig almost muttered out a moan. He placed his hand on Maya's thigh, over the fabric of Maya's dress. He began rubbing her thigh gently.

He didn't want to do too much too soon and scare her away but the way she was kissing him right now led him to believe she may have wanted more. He still, however, refrained. Not wanting to risk it.

Maya was frustrated by Zig's hesitation. _"Does he not want to touch me?"_ Maya thought with a frown.

"Zig...touch me…"Maya requested, still partially out of breath.

Zig looked shocked but he didn't object. He kissed her some more and placed his hands over her breasts, gently kneading them. "Is this okay…?" Zig asked, cautious not to go further than his girlfriend was comfortable with.

"Mhmm.." Maya hummed contently, her eyes closed. She reached up to kiss him again.

"You're so beautiful, Maya..." Zig whispered in her ear as he peppered kisses around her face; forehead, cheeks, and of course, lips. His hands continued his kneading.

Maya moaned grabbing him by his hair, pulling him to her lips again, passionately kissing him.

He tentatively put his hands underneath her dress and began caressing her thighs tenderly.

Maya moaned, and Zig moaned at the sound of her moan. It was feminine and adorable but had the slightest seductive sound at the end of it..Maya raked her fingernails over his naked chest again, kissing his neck like he had done to her. She was sure she left a mark, but didn't care. Maya didn't want anyone else to be able to touch him the way she was.

Zig moaned again due to her ministrations. "My..we have to stop soon…" Zig told her.

"But..I don't want to…" Maya told him a frown on her face, she began kissing down his chest.

"I don't either..but we're not ready for this. I don't want to rush you." Zig said, in his typical concerned boyfriend voice.

"A little further?" Maya begged with puppy dog eyes, kissing him again.

"F-fine but only a little fur-" Zig said before he was caught off guard by her kiss.

He had never seen such a aggressive side to her, but he found it very sexy.

"Maya...can I take this off?" He pointed to her dress.

Maya nodded a yes, and looked away for a second as he kissed her shoulder and hands reached up to take off her dress. It was off.

Her body was skinny but toned, similar to his. He took a moment to appreciate the beauty beneath him, still in her underwear and bra.

She wore a dark pink bra, and a light blue pair of hip-huggers.

Maya blushed bright red, embarrassed.

Zig noticed this and commented. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, you're perfect. Every inch of you is perfect…" He said before kissing a little bit below her neck, slowly making his way down to her chest region.

Maya smiled but her face was still hot from kissing him.

He peppered kisses around the outside of her bra, and kneaded her breasts, somewhat rougher this time.

He caressed her tan hips and stomach, kissing down from underneath her bra to above her belly button. Maya moaned slightly.

He almost started kissing slightly below her belly button but was quickly stopped by Maya.

"Z-Zig…" Maya halted Zig, nervously. He was about to enter dangerous territory, she wasn't ready for that yet.

Zig nodded and stopped immediately. He handed her the teal dress and pulled it over her head, helping her get dressed. Maya softly smiled up at him, and he gave her a peck on the lips before putting both his undershirt and regular shirt back on.

"That was-….wow." Maya searched for the words but couldn't find them. She had sex-hair no doubt and his was pretty messy, too.

"I know...I'm sorry if I rushed you." Zig apologized slightly, feeling bad if he had rushed her at any point during their makeout.

"No, don't be sorry. You didn't rush me." Maya explained with a smile. She reached over and held his hand.

"Okay good. Just know, we never have to do anything until you're ready. Tonight was amazing enough to tide me over for the rest of my life." Zig smiled at her as she grabbed his hand, and he squeezed hers lightly.

"You're the best boyfriend ever. I love you." Maya answered him with a wide smile.

"You're the best _girlfriend_ ever. I love you too." Zig answered with a grin and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Before they knew it was already 9pm, and Zig told his mom he would be home by 9:30. Adam would be there to pick him up soon.

They both tried to smooth down each-others hair so no one would get suspicious, especially Katie.

Maya walked him up the stairs, making sure he didn't forget his gift or his guitar.

Zig waved goodbye to Katie and Jake in the living room and threw them a smile. "Bye guys, thanks for the pizza."

Jake and Katie looked up from the movie, they looked as if they were kissing, too, before they came upstairs.

"Yup..Goodnight." Jake said with a casual smile, hiding the fact that they were clearly making out before Maya and Zig came up, very well.

"You're welcome, Zig. See you." Katie responded, more awkwardly than Jake had.

Maya gave them both a suspecting look. Her eyebrows raised at Katie and Jake but she just let out a giggle and took Zig into the hallway. They were a few feet away from the front door.

"Thanks for the best anniversary ever." Maya spoke, happy as a clam. She was smiling ear-to-ear.

"You're welcome. Thanks for the perfect night." Zig said, just as happy as Maya was. His smile matched hers.

"I love you." Maya said again, her grin still in tact.

"I love you _more_." Zig retorted, somewhat jokingly. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before looking out the window to see that Adam had arrived.

"Adam's here…" Zig told her. "I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her a peck on the cheek, before opening the front door.

"Bye Ziggy." She teased with a smirk.

"Bye My." Zig smirked back at her and waved before leaving and entering Adams car.

Maya closed the door and leaned her back against it, smiling at how magical the evening had been.


	3. Reality vs Your Dreams

Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you're enjoying this story. This chapter is pretty much just cute fluff but I figure who doesn't like fluff!? :) Hahah. Enjoy!

Special thanks to UnicornWolfsbane19928 for letting me bounce my ideas off you! You're always super helpful :)

Ch. 3

Reality Vs. Your Dreams

Zig entered the car and sat in the front seat. He placed his guitar and skateboard gift-bag in the back. Becky was no longer with him. Zig guessed a girl like her had a curfew.

"Hey bro, how was your night?" Adam smiled at Zig and asked about his friends' night.

"It was-...perfect. Perfect." Zig said with a dopey grin of love. He couldn't even explain how perfect it was. It just _was_.

Adam chuckled. "Man..you're in deep. I'm really glad it's with Maya, though. She's more down-to-earth than Tori...No offense."

Zig shrugged and laughed a bit. "I **_am_** in deep. And none taken." He reassured Adam.

It's true. Maya is much sweeter and less high-maintenance than Tori. He was ultimately just glad he still had Tristan and Tori as friends, although things still proved to be awkward on occasion.

"How was your date with Becky?" Zig inquired, trying to be conscientious of his friend's plans, too.

"Great. She's really sweet and fun to be around." Adam explained with a smile.

"Why do you like her?" Zig asked, curious. He thought by asking Adam he could figure out how deep his feelings were for Becky and possibly give him advice, if he needed it.

Zig was also secretly hoping for a chance to tell someone other than Maya how he felt about her. He liked to brag about how awesome his girlfriend was.

"Becky's really sweet, and pretty. She's fun, silly, and doesn't care what other people think. She's come so far from when I first met her. Becky accepts me for me." Adam said, sentimentally.

"That's great, Adam. You deserve someone who makes you happy…" Zig answered with a grin, overjoyed his friend had found someone who made him feel the way Maya made Zig feel. Invincible.

"Thanks man. Why do you like Maya?" Adam asked with a smile..

_"YES." _Zig thought. He had another opportunity to talk about the love of his life.

"Well...she's funny, beautiful, brave, smart, talented, and doesn't care about what people say, either. She's honestly perfect." Zig explained with a goofy grin. He was so in love with his girlfriend.

"That's good." Adam laughed at Zig's love confession. His friend really was in deep.

"I think you might need a new adjective, you're using perfect a lot." He teased his friend.

Zig just laughed. He didn't care. Perfect was what she was, so he was going to use it as much as he pleased.

Zig arrived home and thanked Adam for the ride. "Thanks again for the ride. See ya."

Adam smiled. "No problem. See you."

Zig took his stuff out of the back seat and entered his apartment.

He was still on cloud nine from his PERFECT date. His mom usually hired a family friend to work night shifts, so she was home upon his arrival.

"Zigmund. How was your evening with Maya?" His mother gave him a quick hug.

He hugged her back.

"Awesome. Amazing. **_Perfect_**!" Zig exclaimed.

"You're going to wake the neighbors…" Mrs. Novak semi-teased her son.

"I don't care!" Zig whispered. "I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm so in love with Maya Matlin." He almost shouted those words. He wanted everyone to know.

"You're crazy…" She lightly laughed and patted her son on the head. "I know I've seen Maya a ton of times, but why don't you invite her over for dinner so I can get to know her a little better?" Mrs. Novak suggested. She knew Maya was a sweet girl but wanted to get to know her better for her son's benefit.

Zig just nodded and smiled widely. "That'd be awesome. Thanks mom." He gave his mom another hug before taking his guitar and his skateboard to his room and placing them on his bedroom floor. He shut the door on his way in.

He laid down on his bed and began to daydream. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such an amazing girl.

Maya was in heaven after what had just happened. She just had an amazing anniversary with her amazing boyfriend. It didn't get any better than that.

She went to join Katie and Jake in the living room. Maya plopped down a few cushions away from Katie and Jake, wanting to give them some space.

Maya sighed happily and her grin was never-ending.

"Good night?" Jake asked with a smile. A chuckle followed.

"Perfect." Maya said, her grin widened even more.

"Wow...you're crazy about him." Katie noted and laughed a bit at her sister's reaction.

"I am crazy about him." Maya explained with a loving smile.

"That's great, Maya." Jake encouraged.

"Yeah, it's really great, Maya... I don't want to put a damper on your parade but you know he's not a virgin..right?" Katie told her sister now, not wanting her to get hurt later.

Maya nodded. "I know..I heard you questioning him earlier." She teased.

Jake laughed, thinking about Katie asking Zig if he ever had sex.

"Classic Katie…" Jake said with a grin, teasing his girlfriend.

"Classic Katie!" Maya reaffirmed with a laugh.

"I'm right here, guys!" Katie laughed. She rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed at them both. A smile sat on her face, though.

"I just want you to be careful. Don't rush into things. If Zig really loves you he won't pressure you into doing anything you're not ready for.." Katie explained, concern seeping through her voice.

"I know, I know. I won't, I promise. He's really patient. Thanks for the concern though, Katie." Maya said with a smile, she really did appreciate her sister's concern.

Katie nodded back at her sister with a smile.

"Do you love him?" Katie asked her little sister.

"I always have." Maya said, biting her lip as she smiled.

Jake and Katie just chuckled.

"I'll let you guys get back to your making out or movie-watching or whatever you want to call it.." Maya joked, boldly.

Katie's eyes widened in shock and Jake just laughed.

"Goodnight!" Maya said. She gave Katie a hug and Jake a fist-bump.

They said goodnight and smiled at the young girl as she left the room.

Maya ran upstairs to her room and played her cello for a bit. Being in love with Zig made her want to play cello even more. Something about him inspired her. He was her muse.

Soon she was incredibly tired from her long yet amazing day, and got ready for bed. She fell asleep almost immediately.

The best part about dreaming about him was that it wasn't even a distant dream, anymore. It was reality, and slowly she was accepting that reality. Zig seemed too good to be true.

Maya thought of that Dr. Seuss quote. 'You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams…" It really did prove to be true to her current situation, minus the not being able to fall asleep part.

Reality was better than her dreams.


	4. Trouble in Paradise

Thanks for the reviews! :) This chapter is a bit of a cliff hanger, sorry guys ;) I hope you enjoy.

Another special thanks to my Zaya other-half: UnicornWolfsbane19928

Ch. 4

Trouble In Paradise

Tuesday morning was just dandy. She already said good-morning to Zig at her locker and he walked her to her first class of the day..; French.

Maya walked into French class with a smile on her face. Tori and Tristan knew right away that her anniversary with Zig went extremely well.

"How was it?" Tristan asked with a friendly grin.

"It was amazing." Maya tried to say it in a rather hushed voice so Cam wouldn't hear her and think she was rubbing it in. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

"That's great, Maya!" Tori exclaimed.

"He wrote me a song…" Maya blushed and beamed at the thought.

Tori and Tristan both squealed, happy for their best friend.

French class started and most of the period was uneventful.

Maya met with Cam for the last fifteen minutes of class, due to the fact that they were partners.

Cam seemed a lot less bitter than yesterday. Was it possible he had a sudden change of heart, over-night?

They were working on their project, normally, when suddenly Cam spoke.

"Maya, I'm sorry about yesterday. And for being so stand-off-ish this past month.." Cam apologized, sincerely.

Not an ounce of irritation was present in his voice.

Maya looked up from her work and smiled at him.

"It's fine, Cam. I forgive you." She responded with a contented grin.

Everything was going her way this week and nothing could bring her down.

"Thanks M. I just really liked you and for the first time since I got to Degrassi, I didn't feeling completely alone…." Cam said with a shy smile.

Maya frowned. She hated the fact he became attached to her, so quickly. She had become attached too, but not nearly as much as he had.

"I'm really sorry, Cam. I never meant to hurt you. You don't have to be alone…." Maya explained, with a small, hopeful grin.

Cam looked like a lost puppy returning home after being lost for centuries. His smile widened. He got butterflies in his stomach. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"Friends…?" She added, and put her hand out to shake his.

Nope. She definitely didn't mean what he thought she meant.

Cam just put on a smile and shook her hand. He tried to hide any disappointment in his face that Maya didn't suggest more.

Cam just wished he could call her his, again.

Much to Cam's relief, Maya did not notice his disappointment and they went back to work.

"Maybe I can fix this. Maybe I can win her back…" Cam thought, hopefully.

The next two weeks went by quickly, and Cam and Maya rekindled their friendship. Maya and Cam were both overjoyed. They laughed and had fun together, even just by working on their French project.

It was a Wednesday afternoon and Cam went over Maya's house to place the finishing touches on their project. They worked in the basement.

Cam thought it was strange.

He had once made-out with her down here. This was where he got his first girlfriend, and now it all seemed so distant.

He hated the fact it was a distant memory. He had to fix it, and soon.

The past few weeks he had tried to flirt with her and thought it was working, but wasn't sure.

_"She's just being nice…"_ Cam attempted to remind himself that she had a boyfriend, too.

They were almost done working on the French project when Cam steered off topic.

"Maya…..I really like you." Cam said with a sweet smile.

"Aw thanks Cam. I really like you, too." Maya replied friendlily, not knowing he was trying to tell her that he "like-liked" her.

"No..Maya, you don't understand. I _REALLY_ like you." Cam explained. He made hand-gestures when he said really.

"W-what?" Maya asked, she was incredibly confused.

Cam rolled his eyes, and leaned in to kiss her.

"She must be oblivious to my feelings for her." He thought.

Zig knocked on Maya's door Wednesday afternoon, and waited to be let inside.

Katie answered the door with a smile.

"Hey Zig. What're you doing here?" Katie asked.

She opened the door, regardless, and let him inside.

"Hey Katie. I'm just here to see Maya, we're hanging out after she finishes her project with Cam." Zig explained.

Katie nodded her head. "They're in the basement. You can go down now, if you want." She said, nonchalantly and went back to her homework on the kitchen table.

Zig nodded back appreciatively and opened the basement door. He quickly walked down the steps, eager to see his girlfriend. He also wanted to make sure Maya's ex-boyfriend wasn't putting any moves on her. He shuddered at the scary thought.

Zig finally arrived inside the basement and was shocked at what he saw.

Cam was kissing Maya, or Maya was kissing Cam. He couldn't tell but he certainly hoped it was his first guess.

His heart broke in two.

"Are you serious?!" Zig said loudly, alerting both Maya and Cam of his presence.

Maya was honestly puzzled as to what Cam was trying to tell her. He couldn't _STILL_ like her like that, could he? She refused to believe it.

She refused to believe it..._ until_ he swooped in and kissed her without a warning.

Maya immediately reached up her hands to push him away but heard a voice before she was able to.

She knew who the voice belonged to.

_"Zig.."_ She thought.

Maya pushed Cam off of her, like she was going to do anyway, before she heard the voice and became distracted.

Zig looked as if he was about to break and Maya just wanted to give him a huge hug, but she knew she couldn't. At least not right now. She had some splainin' to do.

"Zig..It's not what you think." Maya spoke, her voice remained steady and truthful throughout the entire statement.


	5. Always

**Ch. 5**

_**Always**_

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. School started, like I told you. This story was updated before my Camaya because I just updated that one on the 28th, I believe. I hope you're enjoying this story and a quick warning-

**THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME SMUT/SEXUAL SITUATIONS. I'M RATING THIS ****_CHAPTER M for MATURE_****, JUST TO BE SAFE. NO I'M SERIOUS THERE IS LIKE SOME SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**p.s.-The lines of separation indicate where the smut is, if you'd like to skip past the smut, please feel free to do so. **

**p.s.s.-I am serious there ****_are_**** sexual situations in this chapter.**

Cam smacked his hand to his forehead and kept his eyes closed for a moment.

He did _not_ just do that. He was not the type of boy to go after a taken girl.

But he **_had_** done it...He needed to help her out, and quick. Cam wouldn't be able to live with himself if their relationship ended because of him. Despite how happy Cam would be if their relationship ended in any other circumstance, he knew if it was his fault Maya would never forgive him, let alone give him another chance.

"Zig. This isn't Maya's fault. I kissed her..I came onto her." Cam stood up and explained to a tomato-red Zig.

His face turned more angry and red as Cam spoke.

"You should probably leave now…" Maya muttered quietly to Cam after he finished his sentence. She feared for what Zig might do to him.

"Yeah, you should probably do that…" Zig threatened.

"Okay. I'm so sorry." Cam apologized to Maya and Zig before he grabbed his things in a hurry and ran out of the basement, to his ride's car.

After Cam left, Zig stood still. He shot Maya a disappointed and frustrated glance.

"Zig.." She walked towards him, grabbed one of his hands, and held it.

Zig almost pulled away but he couldn't do that to Maya. Her face pleaded with him.

"I swear I didn't kiss him back. You have to believe me…" Maya looked deep in his eyes and assured him that she wasn't lying.

"I want to believe you, My..I really do…" Zig replied with a frown.

Maya let go of his hand for a moment, hopped over to the couch, and started to dig through her bag. She found the "get out of jail free coupon" that Zig had gave her around a month ago for their anniversary. Maya took it out of her bag and handed it to Zig.

"I promise, Zig..I love **_you_**, not him. **_You're_** my everything." Maya expressed sincerely and looked lovingly into his eyes. She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Thankfully, Zig was convinced. He chuckled at the coupon she handed him.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you right away….I just worry sometimes that you think he's "hot and dreamy", or better looking than me..." Zig answered, self-consciously. He put up quotations with his fingers when he said "hot and dreamy".

Maya shook her head and giggled at his accusation.

"Ziggy. Don't be like that...He's not half as hot and dreamy as you are!" She teased but meant it.

He laughed at her remark.

They sat down on the couch together, he put his arm around her.

"Besides, you're sexy…" Maya whispered in his ear seductively before kissing his neck and jaw, lightly.

Zig's eyebrows raised in sweet surprise at her comment.

He bit his cheek, nervously. She had to stop doing that kind of stuff to him.

* * *

"My…." Zig breathed.

She stopped kissing and looked up at him.

Zig leaned in to kiss her passionately. She kissed him back the same way. He bit on her bottom lip and moved down to her neck for a few moments.

Zig kissed roughly on her neck and Maya let out a half-out of breath, gasp.

He chuckled slightly at the noise she made.

She pulled off his t-shirt and smiled widely at him. While Maya kissed around his chest she also caressed circles around his abs with his fingers.

He held in a hiss at her ministrations. Zig kissed her ferociously, again, and practically ripped off her shirt.

He laid down on top of her and kissed slightly above her breasts before reaching behind her back to unhook his girlfriend's bra.

Zig wanted Maya so badly. He had never wanted her this much before. He didn't think it was possible to want her more than he already did, but it was.

Maya didn't stop him and seemed to be enjoying herself.

He looked down at her now bare bare-chest and admired how beautiful she was. Zig glanced up to her pretty face and smiled before placing a tender kiss upon her lips. While kissing her he began to knead her breasts with his hands.

He leaned down to her neck and attacked it roughly with his lips one more. He continued to knead her breasts.

"Can he kiss you like this? Make you feel this way?" Zig growled in her ear and nibbled on it lightly.

Maya moaned loudly. "No-on-lyy you." She breathed out, heavily.

Zig gave her one last passionate kiss on the lips before he decided to suck on her breast. His teeth gently nibbled her hardened nipple. His mouth engulfed and sucked on the nipple shortly after. He did the same to the other.

Maya let out another moan, this one louder than the last.

Zig was about to take off her pants but she snapped out of her daze and stopped him. She knew if they did this too soon they would both regret it.

"C-can we stop now?" Maya stuttered out, nervously.

Zig frowned but nodded before giving her a peck on the lips. He put back on his shirt and she put back on her bra and her shirt.

* * *

"Wow..again." Maya whispered out, still flushed and out of breath.

Zig laughed lightly at her comment.

"Did you enjoy that? Sorry..I don't know what got into me…" Zig apologized for his aggressive behavior.

Maya bit her lip and nodded, somewhat embarrassed. "Yes, I enjoyed that."

"Good. I did too. Hey, no need to be embarrassed….like I told you, you're perfect. Inside and out." He put his arm around her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I-I know...I just worry cause you're more experienced than me. What if I'm not as good as the other girl, or girl(s) were?" Maya explained, hesitantly.

"You're a million times better than she will ever be...at _everything_. I promise." Zig assured her and gave her a kiss on top of her head.

Maya just nodded with a small smile. "Who was it, Zig?" She asked, curiously.

Zig bit his lip, afraid to tell her. He knew if he told her she would be self-conscious, even though she didn't know the other girl.

"It was a girl from my middle-school. It happened once. We went to our first high-school party in grade 8; got drunk and ended up having sex. It meant nothing to either one of us and I don't remember it, at all." He told her the story of what happened, truthfully.

Maya just nodded. She felt a little bit better about it, but was still self-conscious.

"You know I love you right?" Zig told her with a smile. "Nothing will ever change that." He held her tighter and pulled her in for a tender kiss on the lips.

"I know...I love you too, Zig." Maya blushed as she spoke from her heart.

"Always?" Zig asked.

"Always." Maya answered with a loving grin.


	6. Your Life is a Soap Opera

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I only got 3 reviews for ch. 5 but I don't really care. As long as I know that some of you are still reading it :) I hope you're all having a great week. This is mostly fluff with some niner friendship moments thrown in :) Here's chapter 6. I think it's one of the cutest ones yet.

Ch. 6

Your Life Is A Soap Opera..

Maya felt amazing after her random romantic make-out session with Zig...The last thing she expected was a recently angered Zig to passionately make-out with her. She had absolutely no complaints, though.

She couldn't wait to tell Tori and Tristan about her magical evening. Maya would only provide a basic description of the evening, and the rest she would leave to their imaginations. The last thing she wanted was them going around Degrassi talking about her love life.

Don't get her wrong, Maya loved her best-friends dearly. But, everyone knew that they could be a little gossipy, sometimes.

One thing she wasn't excited for was facing Cam. Maya knew it would be incredibly awkward. To be honest, she wasn't even that mad at him. But if it ever happened again, she would be...Her heart belonged to one man and one man only, Zigmund Novak. And anyone who couldn't see that was clearly blind.

Tori and Tristan met Maya at her locker in the morning before French class, like usual.

Maya must've been glowing because Tristan and Tori approached, obviously all too excited.

"Boy do I have news for you two…" She spoke in disbelief as she closed her locker. Maya couldn't believe the course of events that had gone down within the past 24 hours.

"OM TO THE G! What happened? You are glowing." Tristan exclaimed.

"OOOH. Did someone have some romantic time with Zig last night?" Tori prodded, with a giggle. She jumped up and down a bit.

Maya just laughed and shook her head at her friends' antics.

They were too crazy.

"Jeez...Are you guys like mind-readers or something? I don't kiss and tell...besides, I have something else important to tell you." She explained.

Tori and Tristan both giggled.

"Just call me Madame Tris." Tristan answered, humorously. "Let me look into my crystal ball…"

Maya and Tori chuckled at his comment.

"Cam came over last night. We were working on the project, and everything was dandy. We've been getting along great these past few weeks but he tried to kiss me last night..." Maya rolled her eyes, annoyed at the thought.

Tori and Tristan's eyes went wide from shock.

"And then Zig walked in before I got the chance to push Cam away…"

Tori and Tristan's continued to widen as their jaws dropped.

"Your life is a soap-opera…" Tori replied in awe.

"I know…." Maya agreed. Her life was far too crazy for her liking, sometimes.

"AND THEN….Zig got all angry because he thought I was kissing Cam back even though I wasn't...Cam told Zig that he was the one who kissed me, and that it was his fault. Zig looked like he was about to kick Cam's ass, so I told Cam he should probably leave. He apologized, and left the house in a rush."

Maya took a deep breath before she continued.

"I told Zig that I didn't kiss Cam back and that he was the only one for me. He forgave me and then…" She was interrupted before she could finish.

"You had passionate make-up sex?" Tristan suggested.

Tori giggled, again.

Maya just smiled and rolled her eyes playfully at her friends.

"No..but it was a pretty intense make-out session. He was so aggressive and it was kind of….incredibly sexy." She answered with a huge grin, and blushed profusely.

"OMIGOD!" Tris squealed, excitedly.

"THAT'S SOOOO CUTEEE." Tori followed in Tristan's overly excited nature.

"Maybe I should anger Zig more often…" Maya accidentally thought aloud with a devious smirk.

_"CRAP I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT. I'LL NEVER HEAR THE END OF IT…" _Maya mentally cursed at herself for saying her previous thought out-loud. Her face was red-hot from embarrassment.

"OMG you totally want Zig!" Tori practically shouted. Everyone nearby in the hallway glanced over at them, interested. Within a few seconds, though, Tori, Tris, and Maya remained silent and the students continued on with their activities.

Zig approached and heard Tori's familiar shout.

"Who wants me…?" Zig smirked, confidently.

"Your girlfriend, duhh." Tristan stated, obviously.

Maya blushed, mortified.

"Weird….I want her too…" He answered seductively and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

Her stomach had butterflies and she held in a laugh.

"You guys are gross…." Tristan pointed to his mouth, and pretended he was going to throw-up.

Tori gently smacked him on his arm, with the back of her hand, as if telling him to back-off.

"Shut-up, Tris. You have tattoo guy, now." She teased him about his new beau.

Tristan had mustered up enough courage to ask for his number during Romeo & Jules. They had been texting lately and were going on a date this weekend.

"Oh...right, Maya, will you come help me get ready for my date on Friday night?" Tristan requested, hopeful.

Tori and Tris both glanced anxiously at Maya. They hoped she would be able to make it and wouldn't ditch them for Zig. Sometimes Tori and Tristan felt left-out now that Zig and Maya were dating.

It was different with Tori and Zig because they weren't best-friends before they dated, so Zig was just dragged along for hang-outs and Tori didn't care what he wanted. Maya, however, was best-friends with Zig so they hung out together alone all the time before they started dating. Now they hung out alone even more often than before, and it left Tori and Tristan feeling neglected.

"At least we have Friday night to bond with Maya…" Tori and Tristan thought.

"Absolutely. I'll be there, Tris." She patted him on the arm, supportively.

"Thanks Maya." Tristan responded with a gracious smile.

"No problem." Maya answered with a smile.

"Alright, well we'll leave you two love-birds alone for five minutes. Don't be late for French class, Maya." Tori teased, with a mischievous grin.

She just smiled as they left. Now that Maya thought about it, she hadn't had much time to hang out with them these past few weeks. Friday would be a good opportunity to do so.

"So you want me, huh…?" Zig placed a chaste kiss on the side of her neck as he whispered in her ear.

Maya just nodded, too flustered to answer with words. The best thing about being with Zig was that no matter how many times he had kissed her, he always gave her a rush of some sort. She could feel her heart-beating a thousand miles a minute.

The warning bell rang. She had to go to French.

"I have to go to class…" Maya spoke with a disappointed frown.

"Let me walk you.." Zig replied with a pleasant smile. He took her hand in his and started to walk her to class.

"Saturday night, date night?" He requested and caressed her hand with his thumb, gently.

"I'd like that." Maya answered with a loving grin. She squeezed his hand in reassurance.

He smiled back at her adoringly.

"I'm using my date-coupon, so it's my pick. Those things really come in handy…" Maya teased, referring to part of her anniversary gift from Zig. She had already used two of them and that was her last one.

Zig chuckled at her statement. They really had come in handy. "What do you want to do, My?" He asked, curiously.

"I have an idea...Just bring your old skateboard and some patience for your clumsy girlfriend…." Maya smiled widely and bit her lip after she finished her sentence.

She was going to ask Zig to teach her how to skateboard.

Zig laughed. "You're so adorable." He responded with a grin.

Maya just shrugged and grinned at her boyfriend.

They arrived at the class within two minutes. Zig walked extremely slow so he could spend more time with his girlfriend.

When they got to the classroom, Zig walked her inside. Maya sat down in her seat.

Zig gave a quick wave to Tori and Tris but was paying more attention to the puck-head sitting next to his girlfriend.

Zig remained silent. His eyes narrowed and he shot Cam a defensive glare.

Cam just avoided Zig's glance and looked down at his paper as if it was the most interesting thing in the planet. It clearly wasn't, but in that moment, it was. The last thing Cam wanted was more trouble.

"I'll see you in Math, handsome." Maya said with a sincere smile.

Zig shifted his attention back to Maya and grinned widely.

"Okay, beautiful. I love you." He gave Maya a peck on the cheek.

"Love you too." She answered, and looked at him lovingly before he left.


	7. Love You Down

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is a a cute fluffy zaya/niner friendship chapter. **

**Chapter is rated M for some sexual references. **

**Ch. 7.**

**Love You Down**

On Friday night, Tori, and Maya met Tristan at his house to help him get ready for his date.

Zig was saddened to not have any Maya time on Friday evening but he practiced guitar and went to the skate-park, instead. He also polished and cleaned his old skateboard, so it would be clean for Maya on Saturday.

Maya and Tori arrived at Tristan's house at 5:00pm sharp. Tattoo guy would be there to pick him up at 7:00. They had two hours to prepare Tristan for his big date.

Owen let them in and sent them straight-up to Tristan's room. Tori, however, stole a quick kiss from Owen before doing so.

"Are you excited?!" Maya exclaimed, so happy that her friend finally had found someone to go on a date with. She just hoped it went well.

"So excited... I need a paper bag to hyperventilate with, though. I think I'm going to throw up.." Tris's face grew pale with anxiety.

"You'll be fine, Tris. I promise. You're going to have a great time. And if you don't…there will be other guys lining up outside your door in no time. And then Owen and I will have to kick their ass…" Tori laughed at her own joke.

Tristan and Maya laughed, too.

"Okay, now you guys need to help me figure out what to wear…" Tristan stated, frantically.

"Deep breaths." Maya tried to politely tell Tristan to take a chill-pill.

"What about those dark blue jeans with that white button up-shirt.." Tori suggested. She searched through his dresser drawers for those jeans and then went in his closet to get the white button up.

"Plus, the black-vest, possibly..?" Maya rummaged through his closet so she find the black vest.

"I'm impressed, Maya. That's a good choice!" Tori commented on Maya's outfit suggestion.

"Hey, I **_have_** good fashion sense! Give me a break..I did learn from the best." Maya barked, pretending to be offended. She knew Tori meant it as a compliment.

The friends all laughed.

"That's perfect. Thanks guys." Tristan thanked his friends and they left the room so he could get dressed.

He called them in shortly after and they re-entered his room.

He looked at himself in the mirror. The outfit was a little less bold than usual but made him look very mature.

"Tristan, you look so handsome." Maya complimented with a sincere smile.

"Fabulous." Tori said, excitedly.

Tristan blushed, his friends sure knew how to make him feel good. He hoped Ari/Tattoo Guy would agree with his friends.

"Just put on some cologne and brush through your hair and you'll be good to go!" Tori gave him further instruction.

Tris nodded and did as he was told. He looked like a million bucks. Sure, Tristan always looked fab, but tonight he looked extra amazing.

"I hope everything goes okay...I'm so worried he won't like me." Tristan explained his worries to his friends.

"He'll love you." Maya sat down on the bed next to him and comfortingly patted his shoulder.

"He wouldn't have agreed to go out with you if he didn't like you, Tris. Remember…" Tori answered with a grin.

"You're right. Thanks guys." Tristan shot his friends a grateful smile.

They smiled back.

Tori, Maya sat and chatted with him for around another thirty minutes. They gave him advice and they just gushed over how awesome the date would be, trying to give Tristan some much needed reassurance.

Soon, it was time to go.

"Goodluck..." Maya gave him a quick but soothing hug of support.

Tori gave him a quick hug as well.

"I love you, Tris. Have a great night!" Tori called after him as they left.

He hugged his friends back and smiled widely. He couldn't explain how great it felt to have his two best friends by his side. Tristan was especially glad to have Maya hanging out with them again. Tris knew even if his date didn't go well, his two friends would be there to comfort him and that made the whole date seem a lot less scary.

They left his house promptly at 6:30, making sure they didn't cut it close on time.

* * *

Maya returned home, ate dinner with her family, and then played cello until around 9pm.

"Hm...I think I'll give Ziggy a call." Maya muttered to herself quietly in her bedroom. She picked up her phone and used her speed-dial. He was number 1 on hers. She was number 1 on his, as well.

"Hey Ziggy." Maya spoke jollily to her boyfriend.

Zig's heart-beat faster at the sound of his girlfriend's melodic voice.

"Hello angel-face…" Zig smiled as he thought about her beautiful face.

"How did prepping Tristan go?" He asked, concerned on how his friend was doing before his first date.

Maya blushed at his angel-face comment and a infinite smile sat on her face because of his sweet compliment and concern for their friend.

"Great! He's nervous but he looks great and I know he'll be fine." Maya replied, confidently.

"That's good to hear. I shot him a good-luck text. We'll have to kick this guys ass if he hurts Tristan...I hope you're aware." Zig answered semi-jokingly, in a kind, and protecting voice. He loved Tristan, although he would never admit it.

"I'm fully aware, Zigmund." Maya laughed at her boyfriend's protectiveness and threatening comment. He was always so protective over his loved ones and that was another reason why she loved him so much.

"Good. What're you up to right now, love of my life?" Zig inquired, curious about what she was doing with the remainder of her Friday night.

Maya beamed at the fact he said "love of my life".

"Nothing too important. Just talking to the love of **_my_** life." She remarked, somewhat sarcastically. Obviously he was important and he was so very clearly, the love of her life**_._**

"Wow, who is this "love of your life" you speak of? Should I be jealous?" Zig acted like it wasn't him she was talking about. He pretended to be defensive.

"Yes, you should be. My cello and I are very happy together, for your information." Maya teased. The cello was a huge part of her life and she loved it, but Zig was the love of her life.

"Wahh." Zig let out a fake-wail of despair.

Maya laughed at his fake cry. "It's okay, though. I still love you." Maya answered, lovingly.

"It's good to know I'm loved. I love you too." Zig spoke adoringly.

"I was going to ask you to hang-out tonight, but I think I need my rest for tomorrow..It's going to be a big day." Maya smirked as she explained her reasoning to Zig.

"But I wanna see you tonight...Am I going to have to enter your room through a window again? I'll do it again if I have to…" Zig whined at her words. He sounded like a child but he didn't care, he just really wanted to see his girlfriend.

"Baby, hold your horses. You can wait a few hours…" Maya smiled and bit her lip, mischievously. She realized she was teasing him. Eventually Maya would give in to his request but hearing him beg like that was much too adorable to pass up.

"I want you now, though...I want to talk to you in person, see your beautiful face, hold your hand, kiss you, and do other things with you that I can't discuss over the phone incase Katie and or the government is listening…" He joked and made shifty eyes across his room, even though he knew Maya couldn't see him.

Maya blushed profusely at his sexual implication. She laughed loudly at "Katie and or the government is listening".

"You're so perfect." Maya complimented, thoroughly appreciating her boyfriends' sense of humor.

Zig just shrugged. "No, that's your job, My...You're good at being perfect." He doted on her perfection, instead.

"I love you." Maya's face turned red once again. This time, however, was due to pure happiness, not embarrassment.

"I love **YOU**." Zig corrected, clearly trying to prove he loved her more.

"You really can't come over tonight, Zig. I wish you could..But my parents are here along with Katie and I don't want to be caught in any compromising situations...A.K.A. You and me fondling on the basement couch. Besides, If I love you down tonight I won't have enough energy to skateboard tomorrow!" Maya exclaimed, exasperated by the thought. She chuckled slightly at her song reference "baby let me love you down, there's so many ways to love you."

By fondling and loving him down she didn't necessarily mean sex, she just meant making out or getting close to having sex. Maya felt surprisingly comfortable enough to let him know her desires and to make her want for him, very evident.

Zig's heart sunk after she said, once again, that he couldn't come over and see her. He pouted, silently. Suddenly, though, he sprang up from his bed in excitement at the mention of Maya possibly wanting to love him down.

"You would "love me down"…?" He requested, teasingly, knowing it would make her stumble over her words.

"Uh-Uhm. I don't know, m-maybe.." Maya stuttered out, fearfully.

She hoped she didn't scare him away.

"I would love you down tonight if you let me, Maya..." Zig growled seductively into the phone and tried to convince her, yet again, to let him come over.

"U-uh…" Maya's breath caught in her throat.

"Just think about it. Me on top of you, making you moan in satisfaction…" Zig whispered, trying to allure her into his trap.

Maya let out another ragged breath. She was getting too excited from little comments like those.

_"Wait a second..I see what Zig is trying to do. He is trying to manipulate me into letting him come over with his sexiness. DAMN HIM." _Maya thought and almost let out a laugh at her boyfriend's sneakiness.

Maya would not crack under this pressure though. He could not come over and that was final.

"HEY. Stop it. I realize what you're trying to do and it won't work."

"What're you talking about, Maya?" Zig questioned, innocently.

"I hate you…." Maya replied, scornfully.

"No, you don't…" Zig reminded her with a smirk.

"You're right…" She sighed loudly. "But you're not coming over and that's final." Maya huffed, sternly.

"Fine…" He pouted again, feeling defeated. "I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful. I love you. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight sneaky. I love you, too." Maya teased her boyfriend, lovingly.

They both fell asleep with a smile on their face.


	8. Sk8er Boi pt 1

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been sick...again. But enough about me! This is Zig and Maya's Saturday night out on the town ;) This is only part one and I'll be writing a part two to the date as well. **

**The title is also an Avril Lavigne song and I was pumped a few years ago when I found out she geninuenly spelt it that ghetto fabulously. ;) **

**Hope you're all having a great week! Enjoy**

**Ch. 8**

**Sk8er Boi**** pt. 1**

Maya couldn't wait for her Saturday night skating adventure with Zig. She had been thinking about it all week. Zig was equally as excited for their date and hoped everything would go well.

It was strange in a way...that they were going on a "date". Well, a technical one. They didn't go on any dates before they started dating, because they knew each-other so well. Zig and Maya didn't need dates to reaffirm their feelings like most people did before they started to date. They were best-friends, and lovers.

That was just the way they liked it. The hours they spent together were countless, and they didn't need to do anything fancy or out of the ordinary.

Tonight was an exception, though. It would be fun to go on an "official" date, although Maya was positive it would be identical to every other one they've ever been on. Whenever they spent time together Zig was a sweetheart and a goofball. She loved him. He was such a doofus.

Zig was determined to make this date standout, although he wasn't sure exactly how to go about it.

They met at the regular park at around 5pm. It was located close to Degrassi and had smooth pavement. Zig figured it would be ideal, especially for a new skater.

It wasn't too crowded, much to Maya's relief. She didn't mind falling in-front of Zig, but in-front of a bunch of strangers was a whole different story.

Zig walked up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

Maya knew who it was immediately. Who else would do that to her?

_"Hopefully not a stranger."_ Maya thought with a chuckle. _"I can smell Zig Novak from a thousand miles away." _She thought to herself.

Zig had a distinctive smell she couldn't quite describe. Maybe it was partially his axe cologne, but even without it he smelt like... Zig.

"Hm..I wonder who that could be. Maybe my attractive boyfriend, prince-charming?" Maya teased with a smile, calling him charming. She put her hands over his.

"Hey My." Zig answered with a grin as he removed his hands from around her eyes.

He moved in-front of her so she could see him.

"Hi handsome." She smiled and leant up to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Handsome, huh?" He questioned, deviously. Zig rose his eyebrows in wonder and his smile grew wider.

"Yes, but don't let it get to your head." Maya instructed, jokingly. She glanced down for a second and saw a skateboard in Zig's hand.

"YAY! You brought the skateboard." Maya exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course! I told you I would." Zig reminded her

Maya just shrugged with a smile. She couldn't hide her eagerness. This was something she'd been wanting to do for a while. She wanted to learn how to skateboard for two reasons. One, because Maya thought it would be a fun thing to do together, and two; because it looked like fun.

"Teach me the ways of the skateboarding world!" Maya requested with a content grin.

"Yes Ma'me!" Zig saluted her. She laughed.

Zig grabbed knee-pads and a helmet from his bag and handed them to her. "These are for you. Put them on, accordingly." He told her.

She did as he instructed and put on the safety equipment.

"So step on the skateboard….." He took her hand and helped her step onto the skateboard.

"Now what?" Maya asked, impatiently.

"Patience, young grasshopper." Zig grinned in reply.

Maya rolled her eyes jokingly.

"FEEL THE SKATEBOARD. BE THE SKATEBOARD." Zig instructed.

"You're kidding, right?" Maya laughed in disbelief at what he was saying to her.

"Somewhat, but seriously, take time to get acquainted with your board, without moving on it. I'll hold you in place." Zig explained. He put his hands on your hips.

"Hey, hands off, Novak…" Maya joked with a wink.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips while still holding onto her hips, making sure the skateboard didn't go flying down the pavement, although it was rather straight and non-hilly.

Maya smiled at her boyfriend.

"Okay, in a few seconds I'm going to let go, and you're just going to use one foot to steer and make yourself go and leave the other on the skateboard…When you want to stop, simply take the same foot you used to make yourself go and place it on the ground. Do you understand?" He asked, looking for assurance in her eyes. Zig wanted to know she understood it so he could prevent her from getting hurt or falling off.

He would teach her how to technically "ride" a skateboard, with both feet later, but right now she just needed the basics.

"Yes, I understand." Maya nodded. "Don't let me fall..okay?" She requested, nervously.

"I won't, My." The sincere smile on his face made all her apprehension disappear. She smiled back at him, trustingly.

"On 3…" He started. "1...2...3…." And on three he let go of her and she began paddling with her left foot as the right one stayed on the skateboard. She put both feet back on the skateboard and rode it.

Maya wasn't supposed to do that yet.

_"One step ahead of me...as always."_ He thought with a grin.

"You're doing great!" He exclaimed as he ran to catch up with the skateboard.

She looked at him, losing concentration and her balance followed. Maya tried to stop but was unsuccessful. She wobbled on the board and fell off the board but Zig caught her before she hit the ground. The skateboard kept rolling by itself and stopped by a tree.

"Wow-" Maya said a little disoriented after her first ride on the skateboard.

"You okay?" Zig asked, concerned.

"Yeah..I just got a little distracted." She smiled up at him, dreamily, and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. Maya had been distracted by him.

Zig let out a chuckle and kissed her back for a moment.

"You didn't let me fall…" Maya's grin became wider at the thought.

"Of course not. Don't want my precious girl to have a single scratch on her…" He smirked, lovingly.

"I love you…." She reminded him.

"I love you, too." He smiled in return and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ready for a second round?" Zig inquired, sweetly.

"Absolutely." Maya said in affirmation. She wasn't scared anymore, she knew Zig would not let her fall. He had just proved to her that he wouldn't. It was times like these she loved her boyfriend more than she ever thought possible.

Zig taught Maya how to skateboard for around another two hours, and helped work on her technique. He did not let her fall once. she was surprisingly good at it. With a bit of practice, she'd be a natural in no time.

At around 7, Zig began packing up the equipment in his bag, including the skateboard. Maya took off her helmet and the knee-pads.

"That was fun! We should do that again, sometime." Maya exclaimed, happy with how their skating date had gone.

"Yeah, it was! You were really good, Maya. A natural, if I do say so myself. I think you're a natural at everything you do…" He stated, adoringly. Zig gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She blushed and shrugged in response. He was way to good to her, he always spoiled her with compliments.

"You have natural brains, natural talent, and an unlimited amount of natural beauty." He furthered his compliment.

Maya blushed again, her heart-beating even faster than before. It already beat at an increased rate when he was around. Zig didn't know it, but things like that meant the world to her, especially coming from him.

"You really are prince-charming...thank you for saying those things." Maya shot him a gracious, loving, smile.

This was already shaping up to be one of their best dates yet.

"Every prince needs his princess. I'm just saying the truth." Zig grinned widely and earnestly, in return. He gave her a peck on the lips.

She beamed at her perfect boyfriend.

"Where to next?" Maya asked with a sweet smile.

"Your choice, my lady." He smirked in reply.

"I can't pick. Your choice. I surrender full control of the next location of the date to you." She raised her right hand as if she was being sworn into a courtroom or something.

He let out a short laugh and nodded. "Okay….to the Dot!" Zig pointed his finger away from the park to another location that wasn't the dot, but they were still going there anyway. It would only be a five minute walk.


End file.
